Court and onwards with Jelly
by rockabootm
Summary: this is the starting of the story of when jen is arrested after hollyoaks has done to her :( so keep the faith and keep writing positive things mostly! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, im known as rockabootm, BlueDolphin247, BringAmyDBack on twitter and this website. I had to change my name so many times as i had forgotten my details, so im very sorry, i hope you have enjoyed my stories so far and i was emotionally detroyed probably along with other dedicated Jelly fans or otherwise know as Jelly Evamore fans or #DownhamnDixonDesciples, hope you enjoy this one and many more to come, KEEP THE FAITH AND KEEP WRITING! after all, we all know they're not there but they should still be in our hearts! If you want more I'll write more, just need to gain ideas, and if you guys have any feel free to suggest some :) (This is set in the court of which Jen is arrested) Sorry if it's rubbish, im quite young, soo yeah :)**

**Keep writing and don't lose the faith,**

**F x**

'So. Now is the time to say what you have to say now, Miss Gilmore. Why did you even start to encounter with a student?' The head of the jury barked. Jen's whole body cringed and felt numb and that word, that bloody word. 'Student'. 'As you may, Miss Gilmore'. He said as he held out his arm as an indication for her to say her peace.

Jen cleared her throat as it she was full of nerves and knew what was about to happen. 'I..I, um,' Jen stuttered. 'Well? You surely did have enough to say to Miss Matilda Evans, that was sure' Tony claimed, clearly amused with himself as he had heard 'oooh's from the people witnessing. Jen peered around the bronze court room, it had clearly not been very well looked after as the paint was almost crawling off the wall like a zebra caught in a vicious lion's clutches, knowing its time will be over.

She cleared her throat even loader as she once again rose her head, only to see a wide-eyed Diane peering at her, shaking her head, face of disgust. Jen bowed her head, not just in disgust with herself, but in now realising how many people, the people who had cared for her and looked after her she had let down. She knew Diane and Liam would feel betrayed.

She softened her eyes, as in the corner of her eye, she could see the most wonderful, dreamy, magical place on a poster. She glanced upon its beautiful beaches, its sureal sunset, its welcoming citizens, standing high in the midst of the sparkling sea, almost like they were proud to be where they were. She sure as hell was when she was there... with someone; she needed her back.

'I... um I was just in the dreadful months of depression, after leaving Jessica, and I thought she was the one, but how wrong was I? And then.. before I knew it I realised that I was moving to Hollyoaks after my parents' She cleared her throat 'My.. parents died and I had no where to go'.

She looked over at the stern looking judge and he squinted his eyes at her, urging her to carry on with a slight nod of the head. 'Thanks to Diane' Jen continued, but saw Diane shake her head. So she back traced her ideas. 'Thanks to um Mrs O Connor... I then had a home and I was.. and AM.. so.. so very, very, grateful!' She claimed and looked at Diane, who had softened her look, now she had felt guilty for slapping Jen but no one says anything negative about her precious 'Scouse car alarm'.

'And then.. I.' She began to smile as memories came flooding back to her. 'I just fell in love' Jen then took a breath.

The door burst open and in ran Tilly and her parents 'Your Honour, we must apologise, sorry were late sir' They all sharpened their look on Tilly's parents, but Jen didnt. She just stared with her mouth wide open at who she loved the most. She could feel her eyes watering and she knew she was about to be destroyed.

She was soon knocked out of her trance as the head of the jury repeated, 'So, you JUST fell in love?' Jen looked over to her. 'Yes, yes i did' 'She told me she was at university and I believed her because I instantly felt a spark set off between us and I can't let that go'

She whispered quietly and was mesmerised but remembered where she was so there was no time for daydreaming. Tilly couldn't help but smile a little as she remembered the times that were good, no brilliant between them. They may not have defied convention and blurred the boundaries in the situation but they knew what they both had and they knew it would be real. Well, was real at the time in the situation. They were two people and they fell in love. No one can just fall in love and because of a situation that may have been unavoidable and then switch off their feelings for one another, they felt something and it felt special.

Tilly's mother stood up so fast a firework could have lifted her up frantically. 'LOVE?! You call it love, when she returned home, every day crying her eyes out, repeating her world's fallen apart, locking herself in her room for hours on end? And YOU have the cheek to call it love?!' she guffawed with sarcasm.

'MRS EVANS!' the Judge called. 'Silence in the court room! let Miss Gilmore finish!' she continued. 'I havent got time for this!' She barked as she stormed out of the court room. 'Come on James!' she called to Tilly's father. 'But? Tilly, she needs someone h-' he said quietly and quickly as he was instantly interrupted by his wife. 'But no! come at once!' she flustered, dragging him off the chair and guiding him out of the courtroom like a little school boy getting told off by his mother. All he could do was hopelessly glance back at Tilly, who nodded, in indication she was going to be okay.

'It's going to be a long few hours atleast'... Tilly thought, as she glanced at her feet, then at her watch which just struck twelve o'clock...


	2. Chapter 2

'Welcome, Miss Evans' The Judge announced, and Tilly replied with a 'thank you' and a slight understanding nod. She then followed her past glance and looked at her feet, as she couldnt face the one person she had betrayed. She sat there, all on her own in the visitor place, as a single drop departed from her tear duct.

Jen desperately tried to get her attention, she didnt care now that she was in the same room as her. Her heart thudded heavily and then stopped in an instant as she saw the one person staring her in the eyes, crying. Jen just wished she could smash all of the glass windows and for the ground to swallow them up but this time, this time there was no going back, no happy ending. She softened her eyes as she now felt guilty about everything she had put Tilly through.

Jen's lawyer, John butted in. 'Excuse me, your honour, if I may?' she quirked. 'Go on' the Judge called out. He coughed and gave Jen a look of doubt. She nodded knowing her life in the future could be in the balance as she could infact be jailed for a very long time.'Your honour, it infact seems Miss Gilmore did infact fall in love! Everyone knows you can't exactly help who you fall for in that special moment, I believe all Miss Gilmore did was move in, to a NEW area, might i add.. as she says, this meeting of her and Miss Evans was clearly spontaneous and unknowing, and when you just know when you have found that special someone, you just know that you can't exactly turn your feelings off like a light switch, by... by the click of a finger. Miss Gilmore, she didn't realise how old or where Miss Evans went to college to. Infact Miss Evans had told her she was at a university so no blaming here but what could Miss Gilmore do then? After she had believed Miss Evans. She had, like she said, tried to break the walls that they were both in and separate themselves from each other. They were just falling in love at the wrong situation at the wrong time' he carried on, while a worried looking Jen glanced on.

Meanwhile, Jen couldn't wait for the result, she knew either way it was gonna be bad, as Diane and Liam will resent her, probably even ignore her and pretend her form was not there. Tilly would get with HER! God, Jen's body felt like she was about to faint and angry all at the same time, her clenched fist was reaching for her heart which was also clenched around her, begging to be released but at the same time was suffocating her inner soul. She needed to find out what they thought..

The Judge turned to the jury. 'Ok, so with all of the evidence laid out, how do you find Miss Gilmore? Guilty, or Not Guilty?

'We find Miss Gilmore...NOT GUILTY!' The jury exclaimed. 'What was happening? Why? Why have I got this chance to make something of my life when ive clearly ruined someone else's? What gives me the rig-'

'Miss Gilmore?! You are free to go? Considering yours and Miss Evans' age, I can see because of this, you two are clearly there, in love and can't help it. I will say something though Miss Gilmore, luckily, I have been able to let you off on this one, but if something like this EVER happens again, I will certainly take your rights away to teach and to be in the village, UNDERSTOOD?'

'Yes, er sir, Mr,' Jen rambled as she couldn't help but believe she had been let off but now what could she do? She'd have to move out of the village, away from her precious ex girlfriend, so she could let her be happy and for her to be able to move on with Esther. Jen's insides were screaming out at her persuading her, well trying to persuade her not to use that name even in her thoughts anymore, as if they were a trash can. Jen pictured Esther as a trash can. 'Yeah, perfect match' she thought to herself, she painted on a smile and left the courtroom, only to be joined with silence and no one there for her..

Tilly on the other hand couldn't help either to feel happy or sad or cry or laugh about Jen being let off. She knew what she was doing was wrong but Tilly was no angel after all, Tilly was the one doing all of the chasing around after Jen. Getting her back time after time, she thought of how life could be with Esther, although she probably would hate it, she might actually get used to it and for it to be enjoyed. She glanced over to where Jen was stood minutes ago and she wasn't there, neither was John. She had to do this now.

As Jen was striding out of the court, all she could think was about the 'what ifs? 'What if I did go to prison? What if I've not got anyone now? What if I-' She chastised herself. 'NO! NO Jen! You need to change, in respect, attitude and behaviour! Acting like a school kid and thinking of yourself all of the time will get you NO WHERE! You HAVE to CHANGE!' These words stuck in her mind like wax to a candle. She knew what she had to do.

As Tilly eventually dodged her way out of the crowd and being able to avoid her undoubtedly frustrated parents who infact were probably safe to stay away from, she finally saw the vision she had wanted to see in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Court and onwards with Jelly!

A few hours later

A haunted feeling of a courtyard painted the streets of Chester that night as a well known civilian rested upon both gravestones, which were ingraved with 'Best mother ever in the world, never let anyone down, was always selfless, will be loved forever and thought in our hearts forever until the end of time. In loving and gracious memory of Patricia Gilmore' and another stated; 'Loving hero, lost so suddenly, in gracious name of Owen Gilmore'

She glanced upon its sharp, scraped down edges of both their particular rusting frames. She laid her finger on the image of his dark brown eyes, remembering his soft skin as she had reached for him when he had an eyelash in the way or an injury. She was his little girl and still was. She stroked over the oil based image and gleamed her beautiful smile as memories flashed back with his dazzling, dashing smile.

She then picked up the frame of her late mother. 'Oh, mum' Jen sighed and let tears flow from her duct. She was amazed at how brave her mother had been, when she was very ill. She remembered that when she was alive, she was marvelled at the way she just took life like she had one chance at it. Jen let out a deep sigh and went to crouch on her knees and stared at the muddy grassy area.

She finally glanced up to the sky and laid herself beside her parents, to feel security, to be close to them by night, to feel safe and secure with them in peace.

'Ahh' Jen sighed, at how great it felt to finally rest and lie down. Her deep brown eyes sparkled in the stars. She was amazed at how many stars there were and it didnt stop there, stars turned into galaxies and then universes. This very subject reminded herself of when she was younger, she has the wildest dream to become an astronomer, rapidly changing her mind as although she did like the colours and how it assembled, she knew it was all art in her blood.

Jen had believed that people, when their time was up, their soul was taken up for a journey into space. This then lead to her belief, that each star in the universe was someone that had already completed their time on Earth, that they were the relatives of the newly deceased people. It was a kind of reassuring relaxing method for Jen, as she knew her grandparents would guide hers.

She closed her eyes as she again, allowed tears to stream down her face quite frequently and rapidly. That was until she had the shock of her life. She felt numinous, like an all powerful prescence was around her in the atmosphere, and in witness also. She began to wonder but stopped as soon as she felt a warm body relax beside her. She knew that body all too well. It was her. Finally.

Do you know who this female may be? Will it be who we expect? why not leave a review or even a pm, as you may get a hint ;) F x

If you have any suggestions, or anything else, let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4

'Oh, Esther.. what you doing here?' she asked. Esther sighed with a huge gust of acceptance. 'Ya know, just here, won't be here again for long' she replied looking glum and she glanced fearfully up to the red head in front of her.

The girl has remembered this statement and immediately got angry. She was about to stand up aggresively but got tugged back down by Esther. 'Don't let her get to you, she's bad news' Esther claimed. 'Hm, ha what a mistake I made when I was going out with her, it's only fun though innit? Didn't even last long...' Tilly continued.

'Well..' Esther started. They were staring at each other forgetting that the outside world existed between them... THAT was until her phoned blasted out, vibrating vigorously to 'lucky ones' by lana del rey. She said to Esther she had to take the very important call to the other recipent down the phone. She excused herself and started walking. 'Where are you?!' she thought out loud and mummbled.

The other female was desperate to get to her, frantic even. She didn't even have to wait for long as her call answered and the female questioned 'Hello?'..

Sorry its short, just need more ideas, anyone got any, message me!

I promise you will find exactly who it is in the next chapter, i know im a crazy idiot for not doing it earlier, but u have to wait for the tension my friends. Update asap :) F x


	5. Chapter 5

'Urgh!' Jen screamed, face full of soaked tears, her mascara all run down in a race to see who could reach her cheekline first.

A girl heard this and went over to Jen. She laid her body firm on the ground beside her, following her directions, staring up at the stars which were so bright. She took her hand and started to speak.

'Beautiful, aren't they?' the girl asked. 'Oh my god! Ive been trying to call you, where have you be-' Jen replied urgently, and in an instant she is shut up. 'Im here now aren't i? if you think you can just ignore me again or throw me away like old news, think again Jen!' She replied. Jen turned the woman beside her to look at her in her eyes.

'I dont want you to go, I never do, i just think people shouldn't get involved and it wouldnt be a problem, but then you know, everything gets found out..' Jen started to ramble. The other girl bowed her head and stretched out her forearms. She screwed up her face and let air out of her mouth. 'You tired, sweetheart?' Jen asked. 'Uhuh, but I just wanna spend this time with you, Jen' The girl replied. 'I know but no relationship-' The girl interrupted her 'Can be 24/7?, yeah i know a wise old woman told me that one day' The girl winked at Jen and Jen playfully slapped her arm.

Jen sighed in deep peace as she stretched her arms out for the girl to sleep into, which she did. She then sifted her hands through her gorgeous silky hair that belonged to the head that was on her shoulder. She smiled and knew it WAS always gonna be like this forever, and more than anything in the world, she had her precious girl back. Miss Tilly Evans.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys just reading some more inspirational stories off you lot! F x

Chapter 6

They both sighed in relief as they both now realised they had each other back. They were estatic about this. Happy wasn't the were overjoyed even, because now their world's were complete. They weren't about to be broken again any time soon that was for sure.

The Morning After

Tweet Tweet Tweet. 'Urgh!' Jen grumbled as she remembered she had set her alarm clock as birds for some reason since she was younger as it was relaxing to her. She hastily woke up rapidly, knocking everything else out of her path.

She then regretted that as she heard another grumble come from beside her. She couldn't quite recognise who it was as she hadn't even opened her eyes because of the sun's rays, burning through her delicate eyes.

Jen quickly replied, 'Sorry!' as she turned to the person next to her, overjoyed again at seeing who it was. 'Morning, sorry again, I didn't mean to hurt you, are you ok?' Jen said in worry. She then got a warm arm on hers belonging to Tilly. 'Stop being so serious, you! Im fine, and you won't hurt me again, so Miss Pretentious, don't worry that little head of yours' She smiled.

She sighed with relief, she wasn't planning on hurting her Tilly. She smiled at that. _Her_ Tilly. The one she could now call her own.

She was knocked out of her trance by her name being called out. 'Jen! Jen? where you off to?' Tilly joked. 'Oh, um. Just thinking' Jen smiled back at her. Jen then groaned at her neck being sore at which position she slept at the very night before. She twisted and turned her neck, and as she did this, she saw her parents. Was it really them?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jen reached out to touch them, 'Mum, Dad?' She called out. Tilly glanced at Jen with a confused but sorriful look on her face. 'Hey? Sweetie?' Tilly called out to her. Jen was again caught out of her trance. She stroked up the concrete delicate gravestone and sighed heavily.

Tilly caught this and wondered with worry. 'What's up with you? Randomly lying between two graves?' Tilly questioned. Jen looked at her with teary eyes and looked into her eyes. 'They're not any random ones are they?' Tilly replied, feeling regretful for even saying those things she said. 'Random graves? what the hell was I thinking, Jen wouldn't be THAT stupid!' She got lost in thought as she was now the one who got her thoughts broken as Jen called out her name.

'Hey? Tilly? What you thinking?' Jen asked. 'Just about what I said, im sorry. I thought-' She rambled on. 'Hey, stop rambling, that's my job!' She chuckled, and returned a smile off Tilly. 'Im sorry' She replied. Jen then dismissed the situation about what they had said in the heat of the moment.

1 hour later

They were still sat at both graves and glanced upon the statements upon them. 'They must of been great people, I'd love to have met them' Tilly stated, being careful with her words because of what they had meant to Jen as she had spoken about them before, but Tilly hadn't really understood _how_ close they were.

'Yeah.. they were.. until Mum.. until mum went...' Jen's voice and lips quivered as she spoke about her mum. Tilly immediately went and crouched next to her and held her hand and kissed Jen's head. 'It's ok' She stated. But was it _really_ going to be?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A week later

Caught in the moment

'SINEAD! GET DOWN ERE NOW YOUNG LADY!' Diane called out. Jen grimaced as she had just woken up and alreay she had heard those dreadful tunes of Diane and Sinead arguing in the morning. 'AlLRIGH' MAM, IM COMIN!' Sinead wailed back. This caused Jen to decide to fully wake up now.

'Will them two just shut up!' she thought. She quickly got showered and dressed, ready for the day ahead. She went to go downstairs and she wasn't even at the bottom when she got called for from the top of the stairs. 'JEN! COME UP ERE WILL YA?' Jen grimaced once again, as she had heard enough this morning and it wasn't even 7:00am. She could not even have an hour or two to be alone and relaxed.

Jen grumbled as she had already done atleast once every day this week. For good reasons and bad. 'Yes?' she called out from her hoarse throat. She had accomplished on what task she had been given from Diane.

1 hour later

Civilians had packed the village coffee shop. The staff were rushing around to serve everyone in a mad rush. In the corner on the sofas, next to the dummy man, sat a group of friends. The loud mouth spoke out first 'You erd ma mum? she were givin our Jen the treatmen this mornin, ha!' she looked around to see Maddie, Tilly, George, Bart, Esther, Phoebe and Ruby blatantly staring at her, through their eyes they couldn't open.

'Ya no wha? Youse need to cheer up an get some caffeine down ya's!' Sinead laughed as therest grumbled. The rest of the 10 minutes were covered with the rest of the sixth formers chatting about how rubbish college was and how they were wanting to rush out, but someone didn't really mean it, that someone being Tilly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I can't do this!

She stumbled up the rocky entrance of the coffee shop and busied herself as she went to talk to the cashier. She took a seat behind the counter and mummbled to herself. The seat was so uncomfortable. She then looked up at the person and her breath was caught in her throat. It was her ex. Who reminded her of her mum straight away, with those big green eyes.

She didn't dare look at her when she spoke, she didn't deserve the attention. 'One cappucino' she stated. 'Magic word, or have you still not got it in your head?' she slyly smiled. 'Oh, you-' Jen was about to rant but got interrupted as Tilly came over.

She placed her elbows on the counter, which were close to Jen's. This didn't go unnoticed by Jen. She smiled and forgot that her ex was stood in front of her. 'Hey' Jen whispered. 'Well hello Miss Gilmore, are you feeling better?' She questioned, both of them knowing what she was on about. 'Well, yes i'm fine thank you Miss Evans' she smiled at Tilly and carried her cappucino to her seat, which was accompanied by someone else she hated, Esther.

She grumbled inside and this didn't go unnoticed by Tilly. Jen then returned to the counter and asked if she could take it out, as she secretly could'nt even be in the same room as Esther, after all she had done to her and Tilly's relationship.

This time she didn't look one bit happy and she wasn't exactly going to hide it as she knew Tilly had seen it anyway. 'Hey, what's up?' Tilly questioned. 'Tell you later' Jen replied, storming out of the cafe.

Once outside, she ran towards her special place, her place she could call her own and the place she felt alive and at home at the same time. Her parents house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tilly sat down, confusion written all over her face. 'Hey, what's up?' called a blonde. 'Hey babe, it doesn't matter!' Tilly replied as she saw Maddie come over. Tilly stood up and gave her very best friend a great big hug. 'Ok, ok, something's up! C'mon, spill..' Maddie continued. Tilly sat down and joined her as she started 'Esther..' Maddie's eyes opened like a deer's in flash lights. 'ESTHER?!' She exclaimed in anger.

Meanwhile..

'Smhh.' Jen sighed in tiredness. All of that crying, upset and anger all in one emotional feeling. She was worn out and she knew what she needed to do, sleep, no, she needed to return to the place which meant everything to her, her world, universe even. Liverpool.

She made her way to the most important place she thought was to Jen. Her workshop. She sped her walking up and she knocked on the door, hitting her knuckles against the wooden splintered door. 'Jen! Jen, what's up with you and Esther?! Jen! JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN?!' Tilly screamed. She had no such luck as she didn't recieve a response.

George and Bart came out of the coffee shop, not even a minute away from where Tilly was stood. 'Ok, bye Miss Gilmore' George called out as Bart waved at her. Tilly's head shot around the corner as she heard this name. She saw the familiar blue jeep, and she saw her winding in and out of the road, clearly losing control of the wheel, as she was so tired. CRASH!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Questions

'So.. You were a witness?' Pc Ealor questioned. 'Um, yeah, um yeah... sorry,im rambling, just how the impact and how serious it was at the time...' Tilly stated and was immediately followed with another question. 'Can I see her? Tell her I love her, see how she is?' she continued. Pc Ealor's head span around in a flash. 'You love your teacher?' he exclaimed. 'Yes! but we've been said by the law we're allowed as I now am 19' Tilly said quietly and sighed deeply as she had had enough of people accusing them as a couple and even more, hating Jen as she knew Jen would get the full on blame for 'abusing' her trust and taking advantage of Tilly. That didn't matter anymore though, as they both knew they were cleared. Legally.

'Ok, im sorry' he placed his hand on her shoulder indicating how sorry he was for rushing to conclusions when it already had been sorted. Tilly nodded in acception, and repeated. 'May I see her now?' the police man nodded and showed her out of the room they were in and nodded towards a room with lots of doctors in rushing about with important and desperately needed equipment.

'Miss Evans, I would recommend for you to prepare for the worst, im afraid' Pc Ealor stated. Tilly nodded in agreement but couldn't stop the tears from showing and rushing down her face like a waterfall. She slowly moved towards the door of Jen's ward and as she turned the handle, she could see something... no, it was someone... OH MY GOD! WHAT'S HAPPENING? Tilly thought as the scene displayed out to her was destroying her. She fell to the floor in sobs and prayed for the scene to go away.

'Tilly?' a voice out of no where called.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Worry and Heartbreak

Worry and dread sliced through Tilly's body at her name being called. She glanced left to the person calling out her name to find a woman, tall, skinny and beautiful with dark hair and brown eyes stood up.

'Um Yeah?' She replied, trying to forget that the person stood before her was identical to Jen. 'Hi, im here to see someone called Jen? We need to talk about something'she replied. Tilly got lost in her thoughts 'Who was this person? Why was she asking for Jen? What did she want? and more importantly what was there to talk about?'

'er...Tilly?' The woman then smiled and waved her hand in front of her face. 'Oh, yeah sorry. I've just been told to prepare for the worst, so I recommend you do too' Tilly replied.

The woman had quite a confused and worried look on her face as she and Tilly entered the room with all of the machines and wires that were sticking out which were connected to Jen to help her survive.

The woman had a gobsmacked look on her face, and this didn't go unnoticed by Tilly. Because of this, Tilly felt even worse as clearly this woman was a fully grown adult and from when she was a small little girl, she was used to people telling her everything, no matter what happens, will be ok in the end.

Tilly mind could'nt stop whirring and wondering. Who was this woman, what did they have with Jen? Why did she want Jen? Was it her ex? Her friend even? It could'nt be her mum surely, she looks too young.

The other woman stood and looked quizically at Tilly and went to sit on a chair and patted the one next to her indicating for Tilly to do the same and to sit next to her. 'I think we need to talk...You probably want to know who I am... I am...'

Who do you think this girl is? Will you be right? Wait for the next chapter! F x


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

New- found information.

'I am Jessica' she nodded towards Jen. 'Any resemblance?' she asked Tilly with a slight smile to her lips. 'You and her..?' Tilly started, she started to get angry as she was quite angry and shocked still at the mess Jen was in. Tilly stood up immediately and left the room, leaving Jessica speechless.

Jessica walked towards Jen and she placed some magazines down and started to speak to her. 'Brought those so you can read them when you wake up' she smiled and as she spoke there was a faint distant beeping sound of the machine. Jessica sighed heavily, and started to get upset. 'You know... If i'd lost you? I'd be incomplete, my heart wouldn't be full because I knew and still know about how close we are... Well, you have Liam, I have you. We're family now' she stated as she went to hold Jen's hand.

'Ya know.. if they didn't..' She was shortly interrupted by a nurse popping in through the double doors. 'Oh, sorry' the nurse called out. Jessica shrugged indicating it wouldn't matter if the nurse came in to do some tests on Jen.

Jessica sighed once again and squeezed Jen's hand lightly, being careful of what the nurse wanted to do. She began speaking again. 'You know.. I couldn't speak about this to anyone...well, thought I couldn't but I always had faith in you. Liam isn't and wasn't as close to me as you were and still are, I love you' She took a deep breath.

'Hey, stupid question, I know, are you ok?' the nurse questioned. 'Yeah.. I will be fine, as long as this one wakes up, eh?' she chuckled inwardly, trying to show how she was pretending to be brave but the nurse could see straight through her. 'C'mon love,you might want to go and get a cup of coffee? Have a rest, I'll look after Jen' the nurse said, as she showed Jessica to the door and into the friends and relatives room, where she saw Tilly stood at the door with her arms crossed. 'Want to explain? Tell me what that was about?' whilst Jessica had her mouth left wide open.

What's gonna happen? Why did Jessica say she loved Jen? What's going on? F x


	14. Chapter 14

Guys! sorry I didnt realise how short they looked! Ill write longer ones shortly, im sorry! Argggh! :) F x (hope this makes up for it!)

Chapter 14

Why didn't you tell me?

'You'd better take another seat' Jessica cringed at how she had put it again. Tilly did so and nodded in indication of her to start explaining. 'You know.. we were known as Jen and Jess, or sometimes Jess and Jen, ha' she stopped to look at Tilly. Tilly glared at her to say 'and?' so she carried on. 'Liam.. me and him were not as close as Jen was... when.. when my mum and dad passed away.. I couldn't handle it, I was so close to my mum, my mum was my world. Her name was Pat. Friends and family called her P-' She was shortly interrupted as Tilly 'Patricia?' she stated.

'H.. How do you know? I mean she didn't say she knew anyone called Tilly, at least I didn't think she did.' She rambled on and looked at Tilly. Tilly instantly felt guilty and bad about feeling jealous at the time. She glanced up at Jessica and stated 'You ramble on like her too.. Like Jen. But I.. I don't understand? You're Jen's sister?! Sorry I just didn't realise, she never mentioned someone called Jessica'

Jessica felt like someone had just shot her in her stomach. 'Jen didn't tell you? Wait, did you think me and her? Nahhh, she's really pretty no surprise there, but no. Im her twin! see?' She lifted up a photo of Jen and placed it towards and next to her own face. Tilly couldn't look at the photo, after all, Jen was laying in a hospital bed, injured and all Tilly could do was have to wait. Tilly turned away. 'Sorry, I just...' she started. 'Can't look at it?' Jessica overlapped, her voice croaked, which made Tilly spin around. 'Hey, come here!' Tilly stated. She opened her arms, for Jessica to engulf, which she did.

Tilly held Jessica and felt her arms, just like Jen's were all warm and relaxing. She must have the same warm, loving heart that was full of love to give out to people that truly deserved it. Tilly felt priveleged as she realised she was one of those very important, special people to Jen.

About five minutes later of hugging and holding, they broke apart. 'Sorry' Jessica said. 'It's ok, some people need to be held sometimes. Like I said, before I am truly sorry for assuming the worst' Tilly said as she placed her hand to her forehead. Jessica waved her hand as to dismiss the situation.

'If you don't mind, why do you have a picture of Jen? You did see her every day didn't you?' She continued. Jessica shrugged her shoulders and wiped her tears that were strolling down her delicate skin.

She shook her head and continued. 'Mum and Dad broke up, the reason I was not close to my dad and why I was simply glad they had broken up, was that my dad... my dad, argh how can I put this? My dad hurt me'

Tilly's mouth was wide open and couldn't help but have tears running down her face. She glanced upon Jessica and questioned the all important, expected question, 'Oh my god. Why?... If you don't mind me asking.. ofcourse' she continued. 'No, it's fine, anyone who's close to Jen is close to me' she smiled a smile that showed her delicate dimples and made Tilly smile even more as Jen had those features.

'Where to start?' Jessica said.

About two hours later and they were still speaking and all Tilly did was sit there and absorb all of this information in. 'And there was also this time, when I figured out that he didn't love mum anymore.. he couldn't get the girl he wanted.. and he got frustrated...' Tilly knew what was coming next out of Jessica's mouth. All she could do was close her eyes and wish he didn't do any of this to Jen.

'D..Did he do anything to Jen?' she questioned. 'No. Ofcourse not! I would not of let him do that to her. It was either me or Jen and I obviously chose myself, because I couldn't let Jen take the bullet for me' she continued. 'Figure of speech, yeah?' Tilly replied she hoped and hoped he hadn't done anything which would hurt Jessica or Jen. Jessica couldn't help but grimace as she lifted a bit of her top up to show Tilly the wound, it was around her belly button, well, where it used to be. The bullet scar was now her belly button.

'Oh my god..' Tilly thought out loud as someone came into the room..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A loud noise continued to blur through their conversation. 'Oh my God!' Tilly screeched as someone came strolling in to the room. 'What thrdfd?' came from the person who literally flopped back on the floor, in which caused Jessica and Tilly to go to her and help her up, but Jen couldn't have any of it. 'Get off me!' She stated at Jessica but she just looked confused at Tilly.

'Miss Gilmore?' A nurse called from behind her. 'What?' she replied grumpily as she obviously was not all there. 'You need to return to your room, Miss Gilmore' 'Will you just shut up about Miss Gilmore?' Jen shouted, not meaning for it to come out at such a high explosion.

She then quickly replied with 'Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that...' the nurse then shrugged her shoulders, to dismiss the situation. The nurse then lead Jen to her room but was shortly interrupted by Jen holding onto the door. She turned around to the people who meant the most to her. 'Im sorry, come with me?' she first looked at Jessica with watery eyes, then Tilly and opened her arms for them both to fall in, which they did.

About an hour later and they were all assembled around Jen. 'Oh my god, i'm so glad you're ok!' Tilly sighed heavily and snuggled into the crook of Jen's neck and hugged her tightly, which then Jen returned the squeeze from thinking her world was going to be destroyed because of that one person wasn't in her life.. well now she had two very important girls in her life. Jess and Tilly.

'Me too!' Jen quivered, as she squeezed Tilly even closer to her. Jess admired and thanked god for someone to be there for Jen who was so affectionate towards her, Jess didn't know any of Jen's ex's and she didn't want to, s they clearly had a reason to be one of Jen's ex's but she knew Tilly was the one for Jen.

Jess stood up and smiled at Jen. Jen almost screamed, 'Come here then Jessica!' she chuckled and squeezed Jess in so tight that she couldnt breathe 'need... to..' was all Jessica could say as she was being squeezed so tightly. Although she would have wanted a more gentle hug, she wasn't bothered in the slightest, because if Jen wasn't there, she wouldn't have had such a squeeze which in fact she needed as she was so worried for her sister.

Half an hour whizzed by like ten minutes. In the room were Jen, &Tilly was still snuggled up close to her, with Jessica sat in the seat next to the bed, well slouched as she had now fallen asleep. Tilly wondered if she should tell Jen about what had happened between Jess and her dad, Owen as she thought she had a right to know, as she was her sister. But she couldn't help wonder if this was the equivalence to taking advantage of the situation, that had occured less than three hours earlier that day.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Whilst Jen was reading a magazine, she pulled Tilly in and placed the magazine in front of them as they both then could read it together. Little things like this meant the world to Jen. A few minutes later and Tilly was in a day dream and couldn't help wonder about the situation and if she should tell Jen about it still. 'Hellllooo?' Jen chuckled as she broke Tilly out of her trance.

'Umm, sorry, what babe?' She said, hoping Jen wouldn't see how worried she was. 'I was asking if you had finished reading the page?' she replied as she pointed to the clothes page they had both been on, well Tilly obviously wasn't as she clearly wasn't paying attention to what Jen was reading.

'Um, yeah..' was all Tilly mustered and replied. Jen didn't think anything of this as Tilly had been drifting in and out of the things going on and probably was really tired, just like Jess. She didn't blame Tilly, ofcouse she didn't because she herself and Tilly had been yawning quite a lot.

'What do you think about that dress babe?' Jen questioned. Tilly again was in her own little daydream, and she now knew she couldn't hold back but thought Jen would believe her. 'Yeah, it.. it will suit you' she replied. 'Hm..' Jen sighed and closed the magazine shut. 'What was that for? I was reading it!' Tilly stated, pretending to be shocked. 'No you wasn't Tilly, please just cut the small talk and say what's on your mind? You've been in trances and day dreams all day, so please?' Jen looked concerned but then softened her smile as she knew Tilly would and did trust her enough to tell her.

'I think we need to talk Jen' Tilly replied and quivered her lips and voice as now she realised she couldn't hold this back from Jen of all people, as they both now knew what was on each other's minds by just a blink of their eye.

Jen knew whatever it was would be hard for Tilly to explain to her because she was quite a delicate person. Jen held Tilly in her arms and snuggled close and started 'What's up then?' immediately regretting asking that very question by the look on Tilly's face.

'Its Jess' Tilly replied, as she looked over to her, concerned was not the word, it was something worse.. she then got out of the bed her and Jen were resting in.

By the tone in Tilly's voice, Jen was now worried as she followed Tilly's stare at Jess and her eyes started to water. 'Go on, tell me, what's wrong with Jess?' she replied.

'You might not believe me when I say this, but her and your, your father's relationship wasn't exactly a good one' she started. Jen got angry at first as she was as close to her mum and her dad equally. 'Ok, well tell me?' She barked, wanting Tilly to spill all of it. Tilly then twisted around at the sudden change of Jen's voice. 'Fine, your father was abusing Jessica' Tilly replied.

'Nah, he wouldn't, why lie about him like that? WHY LIE? WHEN WE BOTH KNOW HE'S DEAD? WHY? TILLY WHY?' Jen screamed. 'Because he felt like Jess wasn't a part of the family. He hurt her over a wanting affair from your father but he didn't get it so she got hurt. It was you or her Jen and if you think she's not been there for you, you're wrong!' Tilly replied back as angry as Jen and went and stormed off outside to cool down. Inside the hospital room, all Jen could do was wonder. 'Why would she lie about that? It could'nt have happened surely?'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I dont know if id done this right, but due to my own personal experiences, i unfortunately know this by the back of my hand.. soo yeah F x

Come Back Home?

As Jen was lying there, wondering all sorts, she went to get her phone to text Tilly and where she would have been. 'Hey, im sorry, i didnt mean to outburst, please come back, i love you x' she sent and in a few minutes later, she heard someone at the door. 'Knock Knock' Tilly said out loud and went into the room.

'Tilly im so-' 'You dont need to be, I just thought it would be better off if i went to cool down and it seems as though it was' she smiled at Jen. Jen smiled back and said. 'Did he really do that stuff to her?' she couldn't believe about what he could have done to her. Tilly nodded, disheartened.

They had explained about what Jess had told Tilly and about the scar. They were now talking about how they were to come to solve this situation, but in the end they couldn't because he was now dead. God knows what he might have done to Patricia if he had the chance but she was unfortuantely and fortunately safe and sound in hospital, in supposedly 'safe hands' but Jess told Tilly she always had her doubts.

Jen was pleased and proud of Tilly for telling her this, for her to believe in Jen, to trust her 100%. They then returned to the magazine and separately spoke a few words but not at the same time. They were both so very worried about Jess, as understood. Tilly was reading the new trends in the clothing sales and deals, and she heard a slight sniffle. She immediately threw down the magazine and grabbed Jen close to her to snuggle again upto, whilst they both sobbed.

About five minutes later of sobbing, Jessica was waking up from quite a long nap. 'Hey, cheer up love birds!' She smiled and fortunately for Jen and Tilly, she didn't quite realise why they were crying and thought they were just messing around. Tilly wanted to immediately change the subject and swithed the television on with the remote which was near Jen.

As if coincidental for Jen and Tilly, the channel 59 came on, and as cliched as it was, the show was called 'Gilmore Girls'. Tilly smiled as she saw Jen sigh in relief and Jen wondered how the hell she managed to have Tilly, properly this time. Shwe was also very proud of Tilly because inside that little head of hers, held a gigantic brain, stored with what to do in a serious conversation information.

As soon as Jess knew what the programme was called, she burst out in hysterics. 'Ha,, how cliche is this Jennifer?' she joked towards Jen. 'Yes. Jessica. It is very cliched' she replied, pretending her and Tilly's serious conversation never existed about half an hour ago. They, as a couple, would talk to Jess later.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning

The house was in completeness. It had all the companions it needed in there. Jess, Jen and Tilly. The house seemed calm for around five minutes until..

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

'UURGH!' Jen grumbled as she woke up ready for the day ahead of her, but then instantly regretted it as she remembered about her leg which was fractured in the crash. BEEP! BEEP! BEE- continued the alarm but as Jen had carefully reached over Tilly to switched it off, she moaned as they could have had an extra hour sleep. She heard the slight laughter underneath her. 'Oi! You, what you laughing at? Aye?' Jen smiled and joked as she playfully poked her and this then turned into tickling.

'OK! OK! OK! Jennif..' Tilly responded, clearly thinking she was clever. 'Jennif what?' Jen replied as she continued tickling Tilly. 'JEN! JEN! OK! Ok, I'll call you Jen!' she sighed as Jen finally let go of her. 'T'was funny though..' Tilly responded. Jen's eyes widened. 'Ok, it wasn't... sorry' she smiled as she re-aligned a strand of hair of Jen's fringe back to where it was before.

Jen smiled as she had finally got used to this, after being in that horrible, stuffy room but that didn't matter to her as, again she had the most important people to her by her side. Jen then reached over and snuggled into her. She sighed heavily. 'Hey what's the matter? What's up?' Tilly asked, only to have responded 'Nothing, in fact quite the opposite, for the right reasons' she smiled. 'I can finally get used to this, I like this' Tilly smiled as she heard Jen speak. 'Me too, me too'

An hour later

'Ok, ok, sorry, just needed to apply some make-up and sort my hair out' Jen rapidly spoke as she came rushing out of the bathroom of Diane's. 'You don't need to do anything, Jen, you're perfect to me and that's all what matters' she replied, cringing as it was cheesy and after all, she was a massive cheeseball, proven from when she spoke to Maddie the year before. 'You're perfect too!' she responded 'and that's all what matters too!' she smiled and they got ready for the day ahead of them.

As they neared the door pacing quickly, laughing on the way there, they got the shock of their lives as they heard the door being clicked, indicating someone was going to come in. 'Please no! Please no! Please no!' Jen kept repeating '_why does everything have to happen when it's just been so good?'_

Oopsy Daisy!

'Oh, hey Jen! Oh Tilly, what makes you come here?' Diane sneered, as she still believed something was going on between them but she wasn't so sure now as they seemed to have calmed a bit down from how they were before, so because she wasn't sure now, she thought it would not be in her right to assume and come to serious conclusions. Diane had stared over to her cigarrette which was not finished yet. 'Urgh, Il av' tha later!' she screeched.

'Oh, ummm' she replied, wondering what she needed to say next. 'I..I am actually waiting here to see Sinead, as a matter of fact' she snapped back. She turned to Jen and gave her a reassuring look whilst Diane closed the door behind her. They both quickly sighed as Diane turned around to go upstairs. 'Jen, you look nice, where you off to?' Diane wanted to know all of the juicy goss, as usual.

'Just.. off to meet a friend' She responded, gaining an agreeable nod, and to make it more believeable, she added 'Well, Miss Gilmore, have a nice time, won't you?' she smiled. 'Yes, infact Tilly I will do, thank you, enjoy your day chatting with Sinead too!' she smiled back to her and walked out of the door.

Less than five minutes later and the scouse alarm had woken up. 'Aye? Mam? Where me clothes? Im pregnan ya kno' she questioned, almost like she was just expecting Diane to fall to her feet to complete every command she gave in an instant, and her 'excuse' was just because she was pregnant. 'Erm, you youn lady, don even talk to your mother like tha! How dare yeh?!' Diane snorted in her tunes. 'URGH!' came the reply from Sinead, as she knew she couldn't and surely wouldn't even have the chance to compete to win this argument against Diane.

Five minutes later and a someone who was old, but was beautiful at the same time came bursting through the door of the O'Connors, household and screamed, 'WHERE'S MY SON AND NEICES?' as she looked on to a worried and concerned looking Diane.

It was Jen's, Jess's, Liam's and someone else's aunty, who could the last male be?

'Uh, I uh don't know what you mean?!' Diane responded, trying to play the innocent woman in this situation. Tilly stood up and went upstairs to join Sinead and tried to continue to read mags with Sinead to make sure the atmosphere was not awkward. Meanwhile back downstairs, Diane thought it would be clever to mess around with Myra. Yes Myra. Myra McQueen, the scariest of them all. The one NOT to be messed with. Diane didn't know her yet so she took this as her advantage. 'Yeah well you don't end up going into the wrong house do ya?' Diane laughed and all she received was a slap off Myra. The one that lasts for days, no weeks. If your lucky. 'THAT is for giving my neice one, yeah I saw it, you are sick in that silly little skull of yours!.. If it isn't all Jelly!' She smiled slyly and went towards the front door to exit.

Outside the Carter and Hay, Jen stood freezing cold, waiting for Tilly. 'Ah, she must have forgotten our meeting' she thought to herself clearly dissappointed but she tried to hide it. She made her way back home, the entail of a dark secret laid ahead.

'Ah, Diane could you- Oh, excuse me' Jen politely spoke as her aunty was stood in the way. Only to get an open mouthed, surprised Myra stood before her. 'My my Jenny! How you've grown! I thought i'd never see you again!' she screeched as she picked Jen up and spun her around, cradling her in her own warm arms.

'Uh..You are..M-' 'Call me aunty Myra, everyone ends up saying it even if we're not related.' Myra replied, clearly loving how surprised Jen was. Jen's smile was broader than ever, 'So, what brings you here then aunt?' 'Nah! now call me Myra! It sounds old!' she smiled and gleefully laughed along with Jen as she had found one of her neices.

The day was getting on a bit fast and before anyone realised, it had reached 21:00. Jen was so tired, she could sleep like a cat. Thats all they end up doing all day anyway, doing as they choose to do, and wished at that matter. As she climbed into bed, and checked the background wallpaper of her phone she smiled as it was Crosby beach with her and Tilly in the back of it, the day she had the camera. She had sent her a goodnight loving text and smiled again, as her phone went on the lock screen.

There was something on her mind also, if she was related to MYRA McQueen, then surely, she would be related to the rest of them. The clan. Oh GOD! Jen what have you got yourself into? Well nothing actually, they were family and that's how it would stay as you can't exactly help that.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Went the alarm. 'Alright ill turn you off later!' she mummbled, still not really there and still dreaming of her lovely Tilly. This time, the know-it-all Jen didn't have a clue what was going on in fron to fher closed eyes and ears. The alarm was the fire alarm. The fire had started.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Get out now!

'JEN! JEN! WHERE ARE YOU!' Tilly shouted, as she remembered that Diane and Myra had gone to the pub for a making up drink. 'JEN?' She called out again. Jen immediately woke up as fast as she could as she thought she had heard the love of her life screaming for help. 'YEAH?!' She screamed back, knowing she'd heard something but wasn't sure completely. She had no response but heard a loud thump down the stairs. Now that HAD to be something. Or someone.

Jen immediately put her dressing gown on, and her feet hit the ground. 'OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!' She screamed. She had thought it was her mind playing tricks again and thought nothing of it. She opened her door and a long trail of fire came in, as a swoop and knocked Jen out completely. She hit her head against the tabletop she was leaning on to keep her up and steady. She now had cut it and had a long trail of blood weeping from her wound.

'Oh, my god. That WAS fun!' Myra, Diane, Finn and Sinead agreed on. They had only exited the coffee and not long after Sinead and Finn saw thick black smoke in the sky. Something was on fire. They had to do something, and fast.

'Mam! Mam! MAM!' Sinead screamed as Finn tugged at her arm, clearly wanting their attention. 'Oh will you kids ever just shut-' she was shortly interrupted as she had glanced and looked once over at the thick black smoke. 'Ah, don't worry loves, that'll only be a barbecue!' Finn and Sinead weren't as sure as Myra looked but Diane took this as a reassurance as they had all now got along with each other and she didn't want to, again be on her bad side and in Myra McQueen's bad books. Nobody did.

Back at the house...

'Hm...' Jen grumbled. 'What.. OH MY GOD!' She screamed as she smelled smoke filling the air and she couldn't feel most of her face. 'Must be the numbness of the unconsciousness' Jen wondered. She thought she had a good mind, and memory for that matter as she had been in University and got everything write and everyone was her friend. It then came to her that someone was there screaming, and now for sure she realised it wasn't all this dreaming she thought she'd had. It was reality.

She quickly moved her way away from the fire, and crawled along the corridor, then instantly pushed herself off the floor, not caring about her injuries, and it wasn't because the floor was on fire, no. It was because Tilly was lying in the fire, unconscious. Jen had to be a hero in this and save her. She didn't care about her job anymore, she wanted her, that's all. She brought herself out of her trance as she swiftly ran down the stairs that were almost burned straight out, and grabbed Tilly. She placed her body and pulled her up as people would call it 'The Fireman Lift'

As she got to the door, she got so tired and she fell. Jen was out of consciousness this time, AGAIN, and causing this because of the fresh air, it hit her at a speed of sound and lightning.

They had all walked to the way towards the shop and because they had to go past the street Diane, Finn, Sinead and Jen's house was on, they immediately stopped in a horrific stare towards the building which was burning, burning fast and wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.

'TILLY! TILLY! TILLY, WHERE ARE YOU?' Sinead screamed as she had thought back to when Myra and Diane were arguing and Tilly simply came up to read some magazines. She had found Tilly. She was still in Jen's arms, still where she belonged. Sinead was startled by the arms, as they were burnt and they had Tilly in them still.

Sinead called over for Diane and Myra to come over. They sped up their pace and ran towards where Sinead was crouching. 'Oh my god!' Myra cried, as she had got a close up image of what those arms were, and who they belonged to. 'C'mon, get that girl out of there!' Myra cried. Diane was still in shock and not sure who it could have been, so she helped Myra and Sinead carry Tilly out of the mysterious person's arms and there she was. On the floor. Knocked out and unconscious. She could be dead. She might not be. Diane saw dark hair and screamed as she now realised on who it would have been.

24 Hours Later

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! went the machine, attached to a beautiful brunette who hadn;t been lucky this week, most days in her life she would have been that care, free young spirit that would help anyone she could day in day out. Well she could check that box now couldn't she? After all, she was Tilly's hero.

'Doctor?' 'Doctor?' Tilly panicked about. 'Can I see her? Please, I won't even be long!' she pleaded, but got no such luck. 'Im sorry, Miss Evans, but Miss Gilmore has had severe injuries and im not really sure she'd already want to see anyone yet, maybe tommorow?' the doctor replied. She looked at him with a troubled and pleading look, but all the doctor could do was advise her to follow him into the relatives room. She replied she had recently remembered this very room. Well she had when Jen had her car accident. Tilly breathed out slowly but deeply. She knew what was coming.

After around half an hour of the doctor speaking all about medical terms and of Tilly trying to absorb all of this new-found information, which by the way, didn't really in the slightest make sense to her. She knew she wanted to be a doctor in her future as she wanted to take care of Jen when she needed her. There was never an 'if'. They loved each other, and if you really love someone that much, then you constantly need each other day in, day out. She smiled as she imagined how her future with Jen would roll out to be.

The doctor carried on and one phrase which stood out to her was in fact, 'She saved your life' and 'memory loss' Tilly couldn't bare Jen not being able to remember her and all that they have been through together.

But she couldn't help think 'Jen's been hurt before, had an accident. What if this time around, she doesn't make it?' Tilly cringed at the thought but would she make it or not? Only time will tell.

Whilst at the hospital, Tilly had the chance to run into the room Jen was in and she sat down next to her, held her hand and promised everything was going to be fine and positive. She tried to convince herself even at that matter.

'Hmm.' grumbled Jen. She reached up her arm but she moaned about the pain she was in, as on the way to the fall, she had broken her right arm. 'Oh my god! Jen, Jen are you ok?' Tilly shouted in complete concern but at the same time overjoyed. Jen just looked at Tilly in confusion. 'Excuse me?' she looked at Tilly like she'd seen something get burned. 'But Jen..' 'Wait! How do you know my name. How does anyone know my name?!' Jen blurted out. Tilly's eyes were watering, she couldn't take this.

'The doctors say you have memory loss' she continued, with teary eyes and a broken voice, and heart at that matter but that wasn't in any way, shape or form Jen's fault. 'Hey, come here, im sorry I don't know you its probably because of the accident at the house!' Jen responded, wiping away her tears with her own thumb. Tilly was going nowhere. She had to get Jen's memory back and most importantly, remember her and her own sister.

In walked Jessica. She threw her arms around Jen, only to get another confusing look to her and a flinch. Tilly glanced over to Jessica and whispered 'Don't worry, she has memory loss, we can get it back in no time'

It was time to get Jen back. The one she loved and still does even if she has no memory of Tilly, or Jessica for that matter.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- this is first come first basis on the choice of the next chapter :)

'Is it ok if we?' Tilly asked Jen. Jen replied with 'be my guest' indicating they can both sit next to her on her bed. In this time it was quite a large ward bed because of her injuries and everything else.

Jen couldn't help but stare through Tilly's eyes and smile. She recognised something at least in her iris and in her pupil. 'Hm...' Jen said out loud. Tilly encouraged her with the movement of her hand. 'Pupil..' she carried on as she quickly remembered. 'Pupil..Tilly..You?' she questioned at Tilly. 'And what were you at the time, Jen?' Tilly cringed at the thought of them saying it aloud, even though their relationship was strictly legal now they have gone through court.

'We did something.. I remember, but I can't remember what specifically or where, im very sorry' she replied as she took Tilly's hand in hers. 'Im sure i will remember, you are very beautiful and I remember something.. URGH!' She screamed out loud in frustration at not knowing that answer.

Tilly took Jen's hand and spoke 'It's ok, dont beat yourself up about it, i dont want to rush you, It's ok.. how about we come back tommorow?' she indicated to her and Jessica. Jessica nodded slightly saddened they couldn't stay longer. They climbed out of the bed and Tilly knew not to rush Jen so she asked her something 'Can i?' she whispered, indicating she'd kiss her head. Jen nodded, with tears in her eyes. Tilly did so and carefully reached towards Jen and squeezed her close, not as close as it would hurt Jen, but close to her. As she rested her head on Jen, her hair was getting wet. 'Is it raining or something in here?' she laughed quietly. She then lifted her head and saw Jen crying her eyes out. They has spent the rest of the night explaining and remembering things, only for the thing she didn't remember, she still hadn't remembered.

'Please stay?' she then asked the two. They both couldn't help but accept the offer and they thanked god Jen needed and wanted them to stay. They needed to look after Jen with all the might they could. They both climbed in next to her and all cuddled up tight whilst they all drifted off in each others arms, Jelly's hands entwined. 'You're my hero' she whispered as she went to sleep. As Tilly was unable to see this, Jen smiled and kissed Tilly's and Jessica's heads. 'My girls' she whispered back 'I love you two'

**Heheh sorry about being short. I had to also include 'Jelly' somewhere too so yeah :) The next chapter may not be as long or short ill try my best because the previous chapter was long, and I got carried away, so the next chapter is done on ideas: Here they are some of them, if you dont like them either review or pm me :)**

**A) Tilly's parents come back.**

**B) Liam gets more involved.**

**C) An old friend of Tilly's has returned.**

**D) They carry on with the rememberance for the memory loss and go to the most important place to them both, as we all know where that is, well should do :)**

**E) They actually have that surprise before the fire had been created.**

**F x**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The majority of the choice was D. And for the guest who didnt get it or doesnt make sense, you could add to why it doesnt? And im only fourteen and sorry Im not an experienced writer and some sorts, so Im not gonna be upset or anything but tell me if you dont get it and ill start another story, im just glad people still like it.. just memory on laptop, thats all. Also, it may be confusing as Jen is Myra's neice, but it will in the end make sense and im not doing it the Hollyoaks way.. Jen aswell only thinks Tilly is her girlfriend and doesnt realise what she is yet because of the drugs she was put on from the accident that fussed her memory yet again. Im trying to twist it so Jen doesnt realise who Tilly is instead of the other way round... rant over! :)

A few weeks later..

The bell had rang and everyone knew what time it was and where to go. It was the start of a new day. Jen had become familiar with this building, the worn down posters, the smashed up bricks, the worn down walls as you walked in.. it was almost... in Jen's case... ancient.

THAT'S IT! She remembered that conversation down the phone to Tilly. That's why she wanted to get Jen back. She had remembered their latest conversation. Why was she calling a student? Tilly? She WAS a student! Jen didnt really remember or realise the importance of this before the second accident.

'Oh my GOD!' Jen mummbled under her breath. She thought it would be easy and not noticable if she tried to cover her head successfully under the pile of books she was carrying, whilst she dodged and tried to avoid the students who were swifting around and about. She dashed into a classroom before anyone really took notice that it was her. 'Phew!' She thought as she wiped the sweat off her forehead from all the rushing and being fussed about and worrying about other people.

As she tried to remember what she was trying to do, she went through all of the pile of books and found one belonging to Tilly, she shoved it to the bottom of the pile, shocked as it was all starting to come true and feel true in the situation. Jen unconsciously dropped the books on the desk in front of her and she closed her eyes and released a deep sigh. 'Urgh, this is so hard, I mean I love her, but am I going to have to end it and break her heart?' With all of these thoughts going into her head, she kept on worrying and panicking and before she knew it, she was having a full on panic attack and needed to calm down. Then again, she could'nt as she turned around and glanced at the door which showed a few strands of red hair...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As her eyes glanced upon the classroom door, she took an intake of breath. 'Look..' 'BOO!' Jessica came around the doorway and smiled before it turned into a frown as Jen took a deep sigh and placed her head in her hands whilst sitting down on the chair in the corner. 'Jennnnnnnnn whats up hun?' Jessica questioned and lifted Jen's head up. As she did so, she felt her hand starting to get wet. 'Hey, whats the matter?' she sorrifully asked as she placed her arms around Jen and held her.

Across the corridor stood a few girls and a cheeky lad called George. They were busy with conversation and something picked up. 'So... Tils? Quiet word?' the blonde asked her and gently pulled her to the side. 'Mads?' Tilly questioned, looking confused. 'What's this with that Esther?' she cringed at that name.

'SH! OK? shh' Tilly interrupted. 'Well? Are you gonna tell me? One hasnt got all day you know, what with all the fit lads roaming about the place' she swooned. 'Ok, ok, sh then' Tilly replied as Maddie's voice grew in volume. 'Mads..' She continued only to see Maddie looking blatantly at her, encouraging her to speak. 'Esther... She, well she...'

BEEP BEEP BEEP

'That's our cue!' Tilly claimed, exstatic as this meant she didnt have to say anything as she had the bell as her excuse. As Maddie was trying to swiftly think of an excuse for Tilly to stay, Tilly had already made her way rapidly to Art, whilst an unimpressed looking, confused Maddie glanced on.

'So, that's why I cant-' Jen was about to finish but the bell had sounded, she too was relieved but she knew what was about to come next in the lesson with her and Tilly. Jen turned around and sighed whilst she painted a smile on her face and in one swift turned around to Jessica, and smiled. 'Time to be Miss Gilmore'


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The door had swung open and the students came rushing in. Tilly being one of them. She winked at Jessica to show she understands still about Jen and cares for them both for support as Jessica nodded in agreement. 'Hey, Miss Gilmore?' Jessica joked, tapping her hand which was rested on her desk as she was sat down.

Jen was interrupted out of the thoughts she was experiencing by the startling touch of Jessica's hand. 'Urm... Yes, so..' Jen rambled on as she normally does and stood up to attention, ready to start the lesson. Tilly had noticed Jen wasnt her normal self as she didnt look like she was concentrating and so she peered at Jessica worriedly, but all Jessica could do was smile awkwardly, following from their previous conversation.

Tilly had not only noticed Jen's state but Jessica's too. She needed to know what was going on.

'So, today we are learning about how we can show Art as a proffession in the future, which could mean including it in your future jobs, experiences and knowledge. Art is also how we f-..' She coughed awakwardly as her eyes landed on Tilly as she finished. '...feel about ourselves and other people'. She nodded and went to write on the board.

She picked up the marker pen and turned around, 'So, anyone have any ideas?' She questioned as she got no repsonse but one girl's. 'Ah.. yes, Phoebe!' She claimed enthusiastically. Tilly was confused as she had noticed that Jen had been a bit down until Phoebe put up her hand. She dismissed the situation quickly.

'Miss? Miss? Miss are you alright?' Phoebe questioned, getting up from her seat. Jessica had been worried for the last five minutes as she kept repeating her name. 'Urm, yeah, sorry, what did you say Phoebe, was it?' Jen replied, shocking Phoebe as she had already seemed to have forgotten her name and Miss Gilmore was one of those teachers who remembered everything and everyone. 'I, I didnt say anything, I was just checking to see if youwere ok Miss' Phoebe trailed off as stood there, open mouthed and she could only look at Jessica, who returned a nod that anyone could have understood.

Jessica had carried on. 'Miss Gilmore is feeling under the weather today class, so as it's only about five minytes until the end, you may go' she spoke hesitantly. The class looked at Jen and Jen nodded 'You may go class, thankyou for today and sorry... Phoebe' She looked up at her as she spoke and the bell sounded for break time.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Break time chatter

The sixth form room was accompanied with Maddie, Phoebe and Tilly and a few other students. If there was no one grabbing a coffee, they were indulged in some food or deeply conversated. There was only one question on each of their minds and faces.

'So, whats been going on with Miss Gilmore then?' Phoebe questioned whilst Maddie was looking confused and obviously needed to know all hthe juicy gossip as she wasnt in that lesson. 'So.. Tils, what do you think then?' Phoebe questioned. 'Urmm. Huh?' she replied, confused. 'God, what is it with people ignoring me today hey? I normally get told to shut it by our Jacqui!' she exclaimed. 'I wasnt, my minds just full of revision..' she continued, 'I need to go somewhere...' she finished as she left the room alone.

She made her way down the corridor and she stopped in the middle of it as she had glanced up and saw her girlfriend. She sighed in complete content. 'My beauty, oh how am i deserving her? But i do have to go and speak to her about the lesson before though' her mind wandered as she saw her stood outside the classroom which her class had just exited, almost like she was waiting for someone. Tilly took this as a sign that she was just locking up, which she was but then someone appeared out of the corner of her eye, it was Jessica.

She neared Jen and Jess as she picked up her pace towards them. She raised her hand as she was wanting to gain her attention but failed miserably as they took no notice which destroyed Tilly in the process. She stormed off to right at the end of the corridor and saw a room with the name imprinted 'Mr P Blake' She knew what she had to do.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

'Hello Miss Evans, please take a seat' Patrick started. 'Thank you Sir' she replied in response as she took the seat belonging to any teachers or students in trouble. Patrick then took his seat behind his desk and checked the teachers work day list and substitutes for the week. 'Yes, sorry Miss Evans, what may be your concern?' he asked in his poshest accent. Tilly figgited in her seat as she replied 'Miss Gilmore'.

'Ahh Miss Gilmore' he thought as it brought back old memories. 'Yes, Miss Gilmore, what about her?' he asked looking smug and clever to himself. 'She erm.. Well, she..' she stuttered. 'Spit it out girl! I havent got all day you know!' she exclaimed, making Tilly respond immediately. 'She.. she's not very well at the moment, erm i think its to do with her head, im not sure...' she carried on.

'Ah, so Miss Gilmore may have something wrong with her head? As in she hurt her head or she's cuckoo?' Leaving a speechless Tilly sat in front of him. 'I wouldnt exactly say she's cuckoo!' she excalimed loudly. 'Oh, and why would that matter to you? About a teacher?' he peered at her almost like he knew and was disgusted with their relationship which only Tilly and Jess could remember.

'Oh, bugger! He knows' she thought out loud. He turned away from her. You may go now, Miss Evans' he claimed. 'Ill speak to Miss Gilmore to see if she's ok later' he continued. She had left his office silently without a whisper or word. 'Hm... so Miss Gilmore, she's got something wrong with her head, hey? Well, so has someone else, Oh Anna!' he thought in his disgusted imagination. 'Yes, I WILL deal with her later!' he smugly smirked as he took his seat and swivelled around thinking of what his next moves were.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-

Guys im starting to build D up, if you have any other twists or plots keep me interested in my own story and inspired, as all of you guys are! :) ANY ideas/improvements/reviews are ALWAYS welcomed :) F x

He strode triumphantly out of that hell hole of an office, but to him, it was his own private heaven as he had the choice to do whatever he wanted, and no one could say otherwise. 'Hm, this life is absolutely fantastic!' his thoughts wandered as he came across the corridor and strutted down to the very end. He was shocked to see who was stood there, as this could ruin his plans.

'Erm, Hello, Miss Evans, I said I would go and see if Miss Gilmore is ok, and I am true to my word!' he exclaimed. 'Yes, Yes Mr Blake, I understand, I have just stood outside here in the corridor because im waiting for my class, sir' she replied, nodding politely to show she wasnt going to argue with him, to his glee.

'Yes, as you were' he replied, prying his eyes suspiciously which only Tilly could smile and say goodbye.

'Phew!' Tilly thought as she wiped the sweat off her forehead in alarm that he would have found out. She peered upon her bag she had for college which was small but nevertheless held her mobile phone. She took it out and started to type someone a message..

'Right, come on, assemble into lines, class!' shouted Jessica as Jen was still fragile but somehow wanted and wished to go on the trip that they were going to. She nudged Jen and asked her if she was ok. 'Yeah, im fine thanks, i might just go on the coach now' she replied without a hesitation from Jessica, as she gave her the register and so she took her place on the coach. She then sighed heavily, before she saw the message on her mobile. 'Hey? Where are you?x' and another 'Oi! Come on Jen, please tell me, you might still be in bed then, ttyl' Jen sighed as she thought that just once, Tilly may think or assume that Jen would be at home and not on the trip they were on.

'Right! Come on guys, I know im not Miss Gilmore but come on!' she claimed. 'Well I am, just not THAT one' she thought as she smiled to herself that she was in fact A Miss Gilmore. Jessica started to walk down the queue of students for Jen's class. 'Gemma' she claimed out loud. 'Yes Miss' Came the reply. 'Matil-' 'Tilly, please Miss?' she responded and smiled widely as her and Jessica were becoming closer to being friends. She glanced up and peered into Tilly's eyes and wandered whether she should in fact tell her that Jen was on the coach already and there was no way of stopping her from going home or avoiding her, or just leaving her to it. 'It's none of my business' she sighed as she thought. She then carried on with calling all of the rest of the students names out and got her replies.

'Right. Gemma, Tilly, George, Phoebe, Maddie, Esther, Sinead and Bart, you may get on the coach now'. She sighed in content and relief as the coach's door was previously shut and locked as soon as Jen was on, and nothing could be heard from outside of it.

She didnt know whether Jen would either have a go at her and not forgive her for a long time as this would only cause the atmosphere to be awkward or be relieved that Tilly had got on the coach when she had. Only time would tell.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 -

This chapter is still what the storylines are nowadays but with my twist in it, again sorry if it causes confusion or anything else.

'Aye, ya kno wha? Mam's pregnan! Mite av anotha brotha or sista!' she called excitedly, with Maddie and George getting all excited and then there was Phoebe and Bart who didnt hear her, suprisingly, already had taken their seats at the back of the coach.

'Argh! No, not another couple of scouse alarms!' Maddie joked and wincked in indication to Sinead that she was only messing around. She then received a slap on the arm as they quickly took their seats, only to find Tilly was still stood at the front of the coach, staring at someone.

'Aye! C'mon Tills, come to tha back as we can PARTAAAAAAAY!' Sinead wailed only to get a receiving shout off Jessica, as she had been accompanying Jen and Tilly as she was counted as a teacher with her best friend and sister on board. Jessica took her seat next to Jen and got relaxed only to see Tilly stood there.

'C'mon Tills!' they all repeated and chanted 'TILLY!' 'TILLY!' 'TILLY!' Jessica turned around from her seat and again, told them to be quiet as they were being too loud. 'Alrite! God, who the hell does she think she is eh? Who is she by tha way?' Sinead moaned. 'She's another Miss Gilmore Sinead' Phoebe sighed and spoke as she looked on to see Maddie smiling as she saw Sinead gawping and looking unimpressed. 'Well, she is pretty' Bart replied, being mesmorised. 'Oi! This is ya baby if ya dont mind, cheek of ya!' she retorted, looking at Maddie as if she couldnt tell Bart the baby was actually Rhys's. Maddie nodded in approval.

Tilly had stopped staring and walked to the back of the coach, causing all of the sixth formers to cheer and she then saw Esther looking all innocent and wide eyed at her, as she moved her bag from the seat to indicate her to sit there. 'Im ok thanks Esther, ive just come to the back to say for you's all to shh please and m not sitting here, im travel sick, be quiet Miss Gilmore's sleeping' she claimed. 'Aye, Tills? Did ya kno she as a sista?' Sinead asked, wanting to know all of the juicy gossip, with Maddie sighing as that was her job as she placed her headphones back in her ears and placed her sleeping mask upon her face.

'Erm, yeah, Sinead...' Tilly thought and struggled about what she should say next, to not give them away of what she could remember with Jen forgetting. 'I ermm better get back to them then' she replied, rushing down to the front of the coach and sat on one of the seats that were next to Jen and Jess. Tilly smiled at Jess and Jess thought about something. She moved to the seat that was right behind Jen and on her way she patted the seat that was next to Jen. 'What? Are you sure?' she whispered excitedly. Jess returned a nod and Tilly replied with a 'Thankyou Miss' with a waft of the hand, Jess responded with 'Nah, call me Jess' she smiled as Tilly took the seat next to Jen and placed her coat, the very one that she wore for the first time her and Jen went there, over the both of them and looked back to Jessica, who was already dozing off. Tilly quietly moved from her position and gave Jess a blanket that was in one of the over-head lockers and placed it over her, tucking her in.

As she returned to Jen she saw that she was leaning her head on the window and Tilly could only stand in awe of this woman she loved. 'Beaut, isnt she?' Jess asked. 'Erm Yeah, so are you by the way im so lucky to have met you two' she sighed and took her seat once again next to Jen and carefully and gently pulled Jen into her arms to relax with one another as they slept. Jess was worried for the two for a moment and turned to see all of the sixth formers asleep and saw the driver was just minding his own business. She closed her eyes again and drifted off in complete content 'Everything is absolutely perfect' were her last thoughts as they set off for the trip they were going on.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Sorry guys for the delay, ive recently been doing some more English work to improve on my writing for you all, hope you like it. Sorry, again for the delay and for the make up ill try and add more when and as i can. I normally add about 5 more short ones or 2 long ones, review to say which if you want, i also would apreciate more ideas for the future chapters. F x :)

BEEEEEEEP!

'Woah, wha's goin on?' Sinead squealed from the back of the coach as she clutched the seat in front of her, eager to stay on her seat and stay put as she 'forgot' to put her seatbelt on as she was chatting to Maddie. Maddie slapped Sinead's arm as when she squealed it woke her up from her 'beauty sleep'. 'Urgh!' Maddie moaned as she sat up from her previous slouched position as she slept. Down the aisle was two civilians throughout their slumber in the form of Phoebe and George. Esther could hardly keep her eyes open as she had been staring at Tilly for the whole time they were on the coach, whilst Gemma and Bart were speaking as Sinead moaned about having two seats for herself, they seemed like they were getting along.

'Sorry guys, we're in traffic!' shouted Jessica from the front as she didn't want to disturb her younger sister and Tilly as they were sleeping still and were still cuddled up together. BEEP! BEEP! 'COME ON, YOU LAZY OLD BAS-' 'Erm, excuse me but if you havent noticed we have a load of sixth formers at the back of the coach so stop with that language!' Jessica glared at the coach driver. 'Yes Miss Gilmore!' he saluted being cheeky to her.

'OWNED!' came from the sixth formers, waking George Phoebe and Gemma up, whilst Esther fell fast asleep not caring about what was in the atmosphere and who was screeching or saying anything, she just needed her sleep, which was a good sign for Jen and Tilly. This wail from the sixth formers woke Jen and she nudged Tilly to wake up. 'C'mo we're nearly there' she whispered as she fixed a part of Tilly's hair as it was not aligned in the form it should be.

'Ya know, that Miss Gilmore's alright!' Bart nodded and smiled widely, causing Sinead to slap him hard on the head. 'Ow, you little- oh ya'right babe?' he continued as he saw it was Sinead and not any of the others messing around at the back.

Tilly was stuck on her phone as she received a message from someone. 'Heyyy ;-) E x' She knew who this was from as all of her friends on text messages sign off their message or text with their name. But not with a kiss. Tilly cringed at Esther putting the kiss at the end of it, because it was mostly the three people she loved the most, obviously Jen, Maddie or George.

She thought about whether she should reply back to her as she peered over her seat carefully to spy on her but jumped as she saw her on the seat behind her. She then, panicking, immediately loosened her grip on Jen's hand and whispered 'sorry' to her. Jen started to look confused before she saw Esther behind them like a puppy needing attention, jumping from one seat to another.

'OH! ESTHER!' she inwardly shouted. She then thought about what she should say. 'Oh, do you have a problem? Anything you want?' Jen kindly offered over, resulting as Esther stormed off and took this as a bad sign and being offensive. So she went to sit at the back of the coach with the 'cool kids' including the Queen Bee, Maddie, which resulted in Maddie giving the 'evils' to Esther.

'You're not supposed to be sitting here, Esther, your seat was indicated nearer the front!' scowled Maddie as she looked to Sinead who nodded and continued the stare and long scowl which seemed to look as though it was some how contagious, as it even carried on to Bart and Gemma, who was actually quite a nice girl, but went with it anyway as she would of thought she was going to be a 'cool kid'.

Unbeknown to this, Jen, Tilly and Jessica were sat right at the front and they were in wuite a heated discussion about what they were supposed to be doing on the trip they were going on. 'So, this is it guys!' Jessica shouted as she passed a bright wide grin towards Jen and Tilly.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-

Any ideas or improvements are accepted all of the time, dont feel like your being nasty or anything, just say what you feel :) F x

They both immediately rose their heads in amazement and at the same time their mouth was open all the way from the wide grins that they were bearing. They shyly glanced over at each other and before they got lost in their thoughts and daydreams, Jen knocked herself out of her trance and kept herself busy with other things.

She stood up rapidly which in the process amazed herself as she had gained all of the energy she previously didnt have. It must have been from the sleep she just had. 'Right! Come on guys! You heard Miss Gilmore' she claimed, making it feel weird inside of her but just simply dismissed it. She heard a small whisper and then followed with a roar filled with laughter. 'Right, whoever that was, you will be staying outside with Miss Gilmore and-' she then got interrupted by Jessica. 'Just let them call me Jess hun' she smiled at Jen and Jen said this to the sixth formers.

'Alrite, Alrite, am comin!' Sinead shouted over her music which was blaring from her headphones. 'Be quiet! Tilly's sleeping, ill go and wake her up now' Jessica called out, whilst Maddie, George, Phoebe, Bart and Gemma got off the coach with no question or hesitation as to them, just calling a teacher by their name is quite a big thing. 'Sorry Jessica' they replied, smirking. They received a smile in return as they descended down the stairs of the coach.

Jen went to go to sit back next to Tilly as she saw Esther in her place. She cringed as she saw this as she didnt even want to see Esther sitting even 5 metres away because Jen knew she was clingy to Tilly. She went up to Esther and asked if she could sit next to her, returning the look of confusion. It had obviously not got round to the school yet about Jen's court case and what she did for Tilly.

'Hm' Jen grumbled. She then sat behind Tilly and stroked her hair which received a dissapproving look off Esther which reminded of her parents first denial that Jen was their daughter as she came out when she was just halfway through high school and everyone seemed to approve, just except from them, the most important people in her life. Her parents.

'Excuse me Esther, if you have a problem with me and Tilly, I suggest you look elsewhere or go back home because this is the time when we can be together and we can be there for each other when needs be and in arms reach. We desperately love each other and nothing is going to break it this time. No one or nothing will destroy us!' she finished, quite proud of herself for once, accepting their relationship was real this time and she loved saying it in the open.

Esther was took by surprise by the moving speech and so she couldnt think of a comeback that was worth saying so she stormed off the coach and her and Tilly were left alone.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 -

hey guys, ive tried to stretch it out as long as possible, for some it may be a like and others a dislike, again, sorry its so short, but i need new ideas to add, and i promise if anyone does, you will be credited as i have developed the majorities idea for them to return to the beach, which was letter D. Ill also be doing some more readers choices as id like to be seen as this to be interesting and being liked by the readers F x :) (More coming ASAP!)

'Hm' came a grumble which belonged to Tilly as she stretched out of her previous position, but she wouldnt have it any other way as she was snuggled up to Jen. She felt a long, gentle but warm arm which was resting around her and pulled her in tight by the waist. She then felt a warm face snuggle in her shoulder. 'Hey...' came a whisper off Jen and she snuggled even closer to Tilly and kissed her head. 'Hm. Hey' she replied as she started to open her eyes and stretch again and smiled lovingly towards her. Tilly moved up to Jen's ear. 'I'm so proud of you' she whispered, causing Jen to feel weird inside and proud of herself for making her girl proud. She loved at how hse could call her just that. Her girl. Jen played along and acted silly towards Tilly. 'I dont know what you mean?' she asked trying to surpress a grin that nearly, just nearly took hold of her. 'Esther? That speech you made?' Tilly reminded, smiling even wider than before.

'Oh, yeah well you better get used to it because im not going anywhere babe' she replied snuggling again into her. The doors to the coach had opened rapidly and there was still the occasional worry in them but they neednt have to now they were legally allowed to be together. So they both got close once again and relaxed. 'Come on you two loved up birds! We need to get started, were here at the trip!' Jessica claimed softly. They both immediately opened their eyes at the same time, but got blinded rapidly from the sun's rays.

They both grumbled and sat up whilst they collected their belongings. As they began to stand up and stretched their legs, they fell back down in amazement and then they rushed out of the coach, nearly knocking Jessica over in the process. As they continued to rush their way out of the coach, they quickly turned back and apologised to Jessica and when they turned around, they were met by their paradise, their trip, their beach, Crosby Beach.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

More reviews, more ideas, more chapters F x :)

Everyone assembled off the coach and as the driver drove on down the street to probably get a coffee and stuff, they stood there hand in hand and gazed upon their magical place. They loved how they could call it theirs, all of the magical things occured there, being their kiss and hopefully more to come in the future. They made their way onto the sand and stood next to the gormleys.

They stood there, rooted on the spot next to each other where they belonged. She looked to her side and smiled whilst a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere. Tilly held out her hand in indication of the wind not getting to her as Jen fell in the sand, pulling Tilly with her but luckily she managed to stay stood up. Tilly was holding her stomach it was so funny how Jen landed on the sand in that moment. 'Oi you! Help me up will you?' Jen shouted above the gusts of wind wanting to be heard by Tilly.

'Alright Grandma! Come on lets get your walking stick shall we?' Tilly teased as she left Jen there. Jen looked on confused. 'What are you doing? Help me please?!' she sulked with puppy eyes thinking it would do the trick and Tilly would be fooled. Tilly was already one step ahead of Jen. 'Don't think that's gonna get me!' Tilly laughed and she then walked down the beach, Jen following behind.

As soon as Jen had noticed what Tilly was doing whilst walking down their beach, she stopped in amazement and sat down on the rug she had tucked under her arm and placed the bag down that she also had for a picnic beside her as she put her coat on, from the breeze of the wind as the weather was getting cooler and colder by the hour.

As Tilly was gliding down the soft sand of their beach, she turned back around and mimicked an 'ever so slightly pretentious' Jen. Jen eventually figured out what Tilly was doing. 'I did not do that, now for the last time, come and help me pleeeease?!' she begged. Tilly laughed and ran upto Jen, losing her footing and she crashed down to the sand. 'Hahahaha now we're both stuck!' Tilly exclaimed in joy as she glanced at Jen.

Jen couldn't be happier if she tried and it wasn't because of her remark or her falling over, or maybe it was, because it brought back such a precious memory for them to remember for a very, very long time. She was knocked out of her trance as she heard Tilly moaning. 'Ow, Jen my foot hurts!' she shouted in Jen's direction and then winked at her as she came over to help her.

Jen went up to her, keeping a serious looking, worried face she lent down. 'Hey, are you ok?' she asked in concern. 'Yeah, yeah i'm fine' she replied. 'Liar!' Jen shouted emphasising her words and just crumbled as she helped her up. 'Am not! Erm excuse me?' Tilly responded, 'Ow my foot hurts!' she repeated. Jen grumbled and Tilly playfully slapped her arm. 'Oi you!' returning a sarcastic smile from Jen.

'You really gonna make me do it?' Jen asked, laughing. 'Oi, I would if I were you, you know how good I am to you!' Tilly laughed back. 'Finee!' Jen responded. Tilly laughed in shock of Jen giving in this quickly because of her surrendering.

'Come here then!' she whispered as Tilly ascended from the sand with Jen's help and was eye-level to her. Then they did all they really were there for. To repeat their special day and kissed, only to be interrupted by something, well someone, that someone being the troll Maddie said was, Esther.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32- A/N remember i'll do chapter for a chapter for anyone. F x

There was a loud grunt off Jen as she held Tilly tighter to her and rested her head gently on her shoulder as she continued wrapping their blanket around her as she repeatedly shivered on the spot. She held her closer and stared right through Esther and for the first time, she let all of her aggression out and she smiled. She smiled because no one, not even Esther, could break their relationship up this time, not when it would be seen as legal. The edges of the blanket around them picked up and blew towards it, the weather didnt look good...

'Esther' Jen spoke, trying to keep the annoyance and anger, possibly even sarcasm that hinted her voice out of it but the more she tried, the more Tilly had noticed. She squeezed her tight as Jen removed herself slowly from their loving embrace and lovingly gazed at Tilly, almost forgetting Esther was behind them. It was getting colder..

'Miss! Oh hey Tills, um Tilly? Come here a minute!' Esther shouted back, giving Jen the knowing, sarcastic smile as she knew that they had then moved away from each other and the moment was probably lost. 'Oh' Tilly whispered quietly, not realising she had wanted Tilly to help her. 'What can I do for you Esther?' she shivered, gleefully but secretly annoyed she had been knocked out of her trance with Jen.

'Erm..' Esther continued and glared at Jen whilst she had tripped herself over deliberately and she found it amusing at how Jen's face turned from an 'im bored already' face to an 'Im gonna kill Esther face'. Tilly walked over to Esther and helped her up. She then smiled at Tilly and put her hand out. Tilly smiled and took her hand whilst Jen looked on.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 -

**Just review if u want more, i wont do some if u dont want them, dont be afraid to say or about any improvements or ideas ill try n make them longer like this idea that was from Becky that they should return to their special place :) If you have any ideas, please state the idea and put either a short part of the story leading from this or a long one, but please try and relate the ideas to whats happening in the story right now, if you have any things you wanna ask me but dont want to show others, feel free to PM me :)**

Tilly leaned in towards Esther. Jen was on the verge of crying. She moved towards her ear.'If you think for ONE second you can make my girl sad and lonely like she is now im not next to her, you have another thing coming!' Tilly showed her serious face and then smiled. 'That ok?' she grumbled through her teeth as she stood up and went walking towards Jen. _She must of seen them try and do it so she thought of trying to but obviously failed. HA!_

Esther had been hit by this unexpected force from Tilly. For one second, she thought she would have got with her finally this time, but how wrong she was. She had decided it wasnt time to start playing around and so she did a runner and dissappeared in the darkness.

Jen stood there open-mouthed as she stared at Tilly and that quickly dissappeared as soon as she saw a grin on Tilly's face. 'Its Ok' she mouthed over to Jen and so she ran up to Tilly and picked her up and swung her around whilst they both laughed in complete overjoy as they had both known no one could defeat them. Not now, not ever.

The sooner it was getting darker, it was getting colder and Jen could see her girlfriend was shivering. She placed her hand out and kissed it whilst she smiled at her and pulled her into a tight loving embrace and tried to continue what they had before and how warm they both were due to the fact they were there so long and didnt want to get interrupted but they did.

She tightly wrapped the blanket around Tilly and kissed her forehead. Tilly was moved by Jen's actions, so when they hugged into their embrace, Jen felt that her shoulder was soaked, not that she minded. 'Hey..' she gently cooed. She turned so that their foreheads touched. 'What's up T?' she continued and gained a slight chuckle from Tilly under her breath and so she snuggled into Jen tighter than ever before. She felt at home. 'Er- Kinda- Need-' Jen was panting. Tilly immediately let go of her. 'Sorry' she chuckled and they walked off into the distance of their beach. 'You're so cheesy!' She whispered.

**To Be Continued...**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34-

**This is all thanks to you guys, your inspirational ideas, you inspire me, each and every one of you, im not just saying it either :) F x**

They turned nearer the loud noise which they knew who was causing it. When they arrived, they couldnt believe their eyes, for one, no one bothered about Jelly time and they were all packed upon logs in a square shape in front of the warmest fire, tents in the background and the embers of the fire shooting upwards like stars in the sky and then dropping, dead, like flies.

'Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!' Came that irritation from the side of the camp fire. 'Here they come! We've been waiting!' Maddie continues. Tilly had wondered where Esther had got to but then she remembered she was with Jen and it didnt matter where she was, as she had her princess and whatever Esther did was her own doing.

Jen took Tilly's hand, knocking her out of her thoughts as she smiled and lead her to sit down on her knee on the log. They smiled at each other lovingly and when they turned around, they had around 20 eyes staring at them. They blushed slightly. 'Aw, Tillssss' Maddie teased, poking at her cheeks. 'Alright, shut it you!' Tilly laughed back.

It was getting to around 11:30pm and they were all starting to get tired. Tilly couldnt help but yawn. Jen noticed this and she pulled her into an embrace. 'You can go to sleep babe, ill carry you' she cooed. 'Haha, cheeesy' she replied as her eyelids began to tighten and close. She sighed, deep in content as she was being held by her girlfriend and nothing was stopping them.

Jen held her tighter and began to stroke her auburn hair,which was in curls which made Jen smile as she thought it was cute. Tilly was her angel and at that, she was precious and very very fragile to Jen and if anyone even thought to imagine to say otherwise there would be trouble for them by Jen as Jelly were together. Forever.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**God this is soo addictive- which should be good for you guys :) hehe (Sorry if its cheesy like but this is how i felt when i watched them) XD F x**

Maddie, Sinead and George were sat opposite them and they all huddled together and were amazed at how Jen and Tilly were being all so loved up. Jen wasnt the monster she was claimed to be. They knew true love when they saw it, and this was definately just that. Jen sighed in contentment and as she glanced up to the others, she shyly smiled.

'Yano you dont have to be all shy with us you know Jen, errm, if i may call you that' George asked politely and smiled. Jen nodded. 'Thanks Georgie' she replied. 'If im allowed to call you that' she laughed. 'Im sure we can come to some agreement' he chuckled back and winked. 'Hey he's my Georgie, and you're my Jenny' an innocent little voice came from in front of her. Jen thought she was about to cry as not only had she been welcomed by her girlfriends mates and 'joined the group' which was special to Jen, she was also Tilly's 'Jenny'.

She peered down and saw Tilly was awakening. She helped her to sit in an upright position, only for Tilly to slump back onto her shoulder. Jen laughed and the rest, again sat in amazement at how they were so perfect together. Their puzzle was complete. As soon as Tilly registered where she was, she opened her blue eyes and smiled lovingly at Jen as she had many other times before and then looked over at her friends.

They all sighed. 'Yano, You two are perfect!' Maddie screamed gleefully, which only caused Tilly to be alarmed and her eyes signalled this. 'Woah!' Tilly laughed and smiled. 'Dont we know it' came a response from Jen. 'Hm' Tilly agreed and that was settled. They all individually started to yawn. Jen's phone flashed on the log beside her as a message came through. 'Hey babe, me again how are you? Got called back to the school x' and another. 'You'd better not be ignoring me!x' aaaaaaaaaand one more. 'Oi! Gil im talkin to you, well not really, but yano... x'. Jen smiled, that, even in a text would be expected of Jess. She chuckled and showed Tilly the text. Tilly then grabbed the phone and started to text Jess back, whilst she was covered with a blanket by Jen who wrapped it tight like she did on the beach. She was sat on her knee leaning back into her and resting the back of her head on her shoulder.

RUSTLE RUSTLE RUSTLE

'FREDDIE?!' came a call from the scenery before them. 'FREDDIE?!' came a repeat of this boy. He rumbled through the hedge and was directly staring at Sinead. 'Wellllllll, hello there!' came the statement. Sinead stared back at him, lovey dovey as Maddie wanted to know what this was about so she looked over at him. 'Yello gorgeous' she replied, winking. 'I was ummm-' he continued. 'Speaking to me!' Sinead finished.

Jen wanted to know who this guy was and as she wanted to keep the girls, George and Bart safe. 'And you are?' she spoke, confidently. 'Welll this forest is full of little beauts then isnt it?' he replied. 'And who might you be gorgeous?' he asked Jen, gaining himself a grunt off both Maddie and Sinead. Tilly's eyes flashed up as rapid as a herd of deer in the spotlight. 'MY girlfriend, actually!' she bitterly spoke as she didnt want her to be with anyone else but her, and for her sake she would NEVER get with a lad anyway, not when he's male AND he's like 15.

Jen repeated herself asking who he was and why he came. 'Im Roscoe, Robbie Roscoe' 'Oh we have ourselves a James Bond, eh?' Sinead spluttered. Robbie ignored this comment 'And this-' he pointed to the person trying to get through the bush and did but fell and then he joined his brother. 'This is my brother, Freddie'. Freddie came closer and introduced himself. Maddie sighed as she looked up ready to check him out as she thought he wouldnt look any better than Robbie but she was wrong. 'Well hello there!' Maddie flirted. Freddie turned around on the spot, smiled at Maddie and sat next to her. 'Hey, Freddie, Freddie-' 'Flinstone?' Sinead grumbled, laughing thinking she was hilarious. He turned around and smiled. 'Roscoe' he replied, ignoring her sarcy comment.

'Urgh av ad enuf of this! Im gonna go bed!' She claimed as she was getting tired of no one thinking she was clever. Tilly inwardly chuckled to herself as she gave Jen back her phone. 'She's always been like that!' she laughed. Jen smiled as she saw her girl happy.

It was getting past 1:00am and everyone had gone to bed. Luckily they had a few extra tents.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36-

The next morning

They all woke up at around 10:30am and everyone came out apart from Sinead, Maddie, Robbie and Freddie. Hm, very coincidental. 'Im gonna go look for them babe' Jen whispered to Tilly as it was early in the morning and George, Phoebe, Bart and Gemma probably wouldnt appreciate it if she was shouting in the morning as they would be probably still waking up.

'Aw babe, stay please? They'll return, i know them!' Tilly replied, upset as she didnt really wanna leave Jen's side anymore. 'Ill be fine, babe trust me' she shushed Tilly back to sleep. Tilly grumbled. 'Hold onto this for me?' Jen replied as she passed Tilly over a pillow to cuddle into whilst Jen was gone. 'Hm' Tilly sighed as she snuggled into the pillow, pretending it was Jen, being a substitute, which couldnt last 5 seconds to Tilly but because Jen had asked her to hold onto it for her, she felt as though it was the best thing in the world and it was like a fragile box with Jen's heart enclosed inside.

Jen smiled as the thought of Tilly sleeping was cute. She must have needed the sleep after last night, being worn out by what they both did, but they enjoyed it, and they weren't talking about being tired around the campfire... ;)

Jen came to the main part of the forest and called everyone's names out. She was shortly joined by each one of them and she looked them all up and down and chuckled to herself. It wasnt just her who had been lucky all night then. 'You guys, ya look as though some had been happy and lucky all night' she chuckled to them, but then she realised that Sinbart (Sinead and Bart) were supposed to still be together and her and Robbie shouldnt have happened. 'Jen dont, please? Im gonna end it with him anyway' she spoke urgently.

'Fine, just come along, all of you' she replied. She then had to repeat herself as she saw Maddie and Freddie kissing. Hmm, it seems the 'ddie' at the end was cool. But they had to return to the camp to get back to Tilly, George, Phoebe and Gemma.

Ill promise to do more soon, its just that its late and thank you again Becky and Fergo for making this worthwhile and Claire and everyone else who has reviewed, i love you all hehe F :) x Thanks again. Again, any issues or anything, just PM me, i like to get chatting to other authors/reviewers who make this have a purpose. G'night everyone.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37-

When they had noticed their surroundings, they had known that they had arrived to where the fire had burnt out this morning. 'Ooooh' the group ranted, in return causing Jen to swiftly spin around on the spot. 'Someone's not happy!' Bart exclaimed with his banter. 'Awww' Sinead, Maddie and George swooned, whilst Robbie and Freddie looked on, impressed as guys would be about them being together.

'Baby-' Jen started, only to be interrupted impatiently. 'You said you'd only be a few minutes' Tilly sulked, wrapping her arms around Jen's neck and planted a kiss on her cheek and forehead. Jen now knew it couldnt have been that bad otherwise she'd had got another slap. She cringed at the memory of it, she couldnt bare remembering it again, not when her life is so perfect right now. She closed her eyes and gently placed her delicate palm across her cheekbone where Tilly had kissed, and ironically being the one she had got slapped on.

'S'pose we have to leave now?' Tilly sulked, spinning around, seeing Jen in her actions and in her lost thoughts. 'Hey..' She started, startling Jen out of her trances. 'Oh, Tilly you erm, scared me' she replied quickly. 'Right you can cut that right out, whats the matter?' she stood there, hand on hip and it amused Jen, but she didnt want to speak about what was on her mind and to make Tilly probably feel bad.

Luckily for her, she saw Sinead and Maddie struggling with the pack up chairs that they had thought to have carried yesterday, as they wouldnt of even wanted to imagine to sit on the muddy floors. No way.

She smiled at Tilly, then noticed them behind Tilly, by peering over her shoulder. Tilly was about to stop her getting away, when she began to run over to Maddie and Sinead. 'Hey, you guys ok?' Jen rushed out her words, turning around quickly and winked at Tilly, showing she didnt have to worry about anything what was on Jens mind.

A few hours later, and the coach was fully packed. They sat down in their seats and obviously, Jen and Tilly sat together, due to Tilly's 'travel sickness', so her girlfriend had to look after her and wanted to. Jen had done the register, due to Jess's absense and when she sat back down, she saw Tilly asleep, cuddling into Jen's long green coat, the specific one she had worn when both her and Tilly had met. It was a picture. Jen sat down and shuffled over to Tilly. This was such a brilliant weekend, full of memories and it was absolutely perfect. But was their future going to be after what Jen had just received?

Ill Keep You Posted. Sorry For The Delay :) F x


End file.
